Thalia Montrose
Personality Thalia is a bit mean and intimidating when you get to know her first. She gives off an aura of mysteriousness. She is never shy and quite loud. Even if she's quite quiet, she's filled with ideas that she expresses in her paintings. She always give people a chance to make a good impression on her for instance, her best friend, and right hand man (or is it satyr?) Casey. He was a bit of an oddball at school but they still have a good relationship. She's very fashionable and stylish and is an amazing dancer, singer and actress. History Gwen was just a normal university student in Ancient History, always top of her class. One day her normal teacher was ill so she had a sub teacher who went by Mr. Holt but was really Anubis. Gwen build a good relationship with her teacher and one night the two had an affair. Her normal teacher returned after that and she forgot about the incident until two months later when she found out she was pregnant. Gwen left university early to see a doctor as she was only twenty-one. Four months after that she gave birth to a three months premature baby girl called Thalia Emma Montrose. Thalia was severely ill when she was born and had to stayed in hospital for a month. Thalia was raised with constant trips to the hospital so she hardly got a normal life. She went to a school close to the hospital. She made a good friend there called Casey Woodville. When Thalia was seven (trips to the hospital: Over a thousand) she was finally allowed to have a bit of a normal life. After this freedom it was discovered she was a natural at the performing arts. When Thalia was nine she was performing but blacked out during the show and was rushed to hospital. Gwen was told her daughter wasn't ready at seven with everything and is now in a life or death situation. When Thalia was twelve Anubis broke all rules to visit her since she was near dying. Gwen was absolutely mad at him but allowed him to see Thalia. Anubis gave Thalia a necklace and bracelet as a present for making it this far. He then slipped a note next to her hospital bed before leaving and he was in trouble when he came back to the Duat. A few days later Thalia was released from hospital but was sent to a camp. She hadn't been able to read her father's note. When she arrived she had a phone call from her best friend Casey who was realeved to hear that Thalia was fine and still doing great and told Thalia her father's presents were magical as necklace could turn into a bunch of arrows and the bracelet turned into a bow, after that she hung up. Thalia said good bye to her mother and entered camp. Powers Offensive #Children of Anubis have the ability to resurrect a single undead corpse/mummy which will fight, mindlessly, along side them until it is broken down or dismissed. #Children of Anubis can create whips and other weapons out of bandages. Defensive #Children of Anubis have the ability to make people think that they are either about to die or are dead #Children of Anubis can bend shadows around them, concealing them for a short time. Passive #Children of Anubis have the innate ability to vanquish the undead with a single attack. #Children of Anubis are able to communicate with the dead. #Children of Anubis can sense when a mortal or half-blood that they know has died through a "pins and needles feeling" in their fingertips Supplementary #Children of Anubis have the ability to Shadow Travel, a sort of teleportation; the further the distance, the more energy drained. #Children of Anubis have a heightened control over the undead and can usurp dominance from others who control the undead. #Children of Anubis are able to have physical contact with ghosts, as in being able to touch them and feeling them as if they where alive. #Children of Anubis have safe passage to the underworld/Afterlife Traits #Children of Anubis radiate death. #They tend to have dark attitudes #They like shadowy and dark places. Gallery Thalia9.png Thalia8.png Thalia7.jpg Thalia6.png Thalia5.png Thalia4.jpg Thalia3.png Thalia2.png Thalia1.png Relationships Category:Poptropica3 Category:Children of Anubis Category:Female Category:Brown Hair Category:Blue eyes